This disclosure relates to the field of industrial filtering systems and more particularly to such a system that uses a continuous filter belt. Filter belts are often used to filter solid material from an aqueous mixture. Belts commonly become clogged with the filtered material so that they require occasional or continuous cleaning. Keeping the belt clean is critical to efficient operation and especially for continuous operation. The use of belt filters is well known in the art which teaches a variety of ways for ridding the filters of solid material. Once the filtered material has been removed from the filter belt it is known, for instance, to mechanically extract fluid via a screw press. Hot water and steam are known to be used to heat and clean filter belts. It is known to use wash nozzles to clean raked-off or screened raw sewage. The prior art teaches spraying through a continuous drag-out belt to dislodge debris. It is also known to use compressed air as the primary motive force to clean a moving filter belt. However, the prior art does not provide a solution to preventing wastewater from collecting in the bottom of a processing plant. The prior art does not provide a solution to segregating filtered water from spray-off water. Finally, the prior art also does not provide a solution to possible overflow of water within an auger screw. The present apparatus provides a solution to these difficulties.